Survivor of The Island
by GreenishBlueC
Summary: "He said WHAT!" "If I remember well...I'm not sure Draco, but it was kind of-" "Cut it and tell me!" "Potter said that you were too much of a chicken to participate." "..." "Weasel even imitated the chicken." "Give me the stupid contract, I'll show them who's the chicken!" Interactive story in later chapters! Go on and review!


Hi! It's **GreenishBlueC **! OMG I'm so happy you came here! It meant that my story interested you enough to try and read it!

I own nothing you recognise.

The whole Harry Potter Universe belongs to the fantastic J K Rowling.

The idea of the story came from a famous show that I won't give you the name yet. (But I'm sure you can guess with the title :P)

* * *

><p><strong>Survivor of the Island<strong>

Draco Malfoy, CEO of the M&Z Potions was silently sipping his coffee while reading the last reports about his company. Lately they were doing great, or maybe he should say more than great. Their last product was huge hit, the numbers of their sales were always increasing... That reminded of when he started the company with the help of Blaise.

That was 4 years ago, a few months after they turned 19. Thinking about that made him smile a little. It was hard in the beginning. It was just the both of them trying to sell improved versions of potions that were already on the market. They started with a small shop not far from Diagon Alley. Why near Diagon Alley and not Diagon Alley? With what was left of their inheritence following the government's seizure of their families' properties, they couldn't afford a place on the famous road. But it never stopped them from their goal and their bussiness soon flourished. The company grew bigger and bigger, Blaise left his place as Deputy Director...

"Hi Mr Chief Executive Officer!" A voice said, opening the door and cutting Draco from his thoughts.  
><em>'Just thinking about him and here he comes' <em>Draco smirked, lifting his head up from the reports to see a happy and smiling Blaise Zabini leaning against the door.

A year passed since he left the company to follow his own dreams and here he was. Of course as a Founding Partner -his new title-, Blaise was always welcomed to come and go as he wished. He even had his own office despite the fact that it was rarely used. But getting back on track, having a happy and smiling Blaise Zabini in his office never was a good sign.

Pushing the reports aside, Draco crossed his arms and looked at him suspiciously in the eyes.

"What gives me the honor of your presence Mr Founding Partner?"

"Hey what's with the look mate? I know I'm not really working in the company anymore but that still doesn't excuse the glare!" His friend asked, acting like he was shocked and offended. The black-haired man then walked to the desk and took a sit in front of the blond.

Crossing his fingers and putting his arms behind his neck to get in a comfortable position, he added: "I just came to ask you why you didn't change the company's name yet... I mean... M&Z Potions, what a stupid name."

Letting out a sigh, Draco looked at him, bored. "Malfoy and Zabini Potions... a stupid name... You're the one that came up with it."

"Oh, did I?" Blaise said, lifting one eyebrow up.

"Yes you did." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I remember, "M&Z Potions", what a great name!" Blaise exclaimed clapping his hands together.

_'Why am I friends with him again?'_

Tossing the subject of his friend being stupid, Draco lightly cleared his voice and demanded again:

"Really, why are you paying me a visit?"

* * *

><p>If you are reading this: Thank you so much! I'm so freaking happy!<p>

I hope you enjoyed the introduction and you'll stick with me to read the next chapter!

I'm sorry for the errors I don't have any Beta yet so if you want to be mine, pm me!

Feel free to review, follow or put it in your favs!

Oh and if you stick with me, I have some questions for you!

Can you guess the show from where I got this story's idea? What job do you think Blaise is doing now? Why is Blaise visiting Draco?

Thank you again! Lots of love!

**GreenishBlueC**


End file.
